


Жатва

by Just_once_more



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Study in EmeraldAU! Проклятие Джона Ватсона в том, что ему никогда не снятся кошмары. Все его сны — счастливые.И от этого только хуже.Бета Many happy returns
Kudos: 3





	Жатва

Он смотрел на меня, будто не мог поверить услышанному.

— Но дядя...

— Что, Джон?

— Это же неправда. Чудовище не может быть королевой.

Я устроился поудобнее, поправил подушки за спиной — себе и ему. Маленький Джон смотрел на меня широко открытыми глазами, сияющими в свете единственной свечи. Теперь, взбудораженный, он не сможет уснуть ещё долго, выспрашивая подробности и выпрашивая разрешения лечь позже: сперва у меня, а потом у матери. И мы оба прекрасно знаем, что уговорить вашего покорного слугу ему не составит труда, а вот с Гарриет могут возникнуть весьма ожидаемые проблемы.

— Если ты пообещаешь мне лежать тихо-тихо и завтра слушаться маму, я постараюсь рассказать тебе, как так получилось.

— Маме не нравятся сказки, которые ты рассказываешь, дядя Джон, — пробурчал этот неугомонный мальчишка, зарываясь носом в верхнее, тяжёлое покрывало, отчего его голос звучал ниже и старше — так, возможно, он звучал бы, если бы племянник достиг подросткового возраста. — Она говорит, они мрачные, как сторожевые псы. И что есть слова, которые ранят не хуже зубов или ножей.

— Твоя мама — мудрая женщина, Джон, но даже самым мудрым из нас позволено ошибаться. Да, слова могут ранить и калечить, словом, наверное, можно даже убить — не уверен, не пробовал, — но и зубы, ножи или ружья ранят гораздо сильнее. И убивают... быстрее и надёжнее. Поэтому, Джон, если ты когда-нибудь увидишь перед собой настоящего врага — не мальчишку, с которым вы не поделили улицу или мяч, а врага, который может серьёзно навредить тебе или маме, — не разменивайся на слова. Не говори с ним. Сразу бей, Джон. Тем, что будет под рукой. Чем угодно. Бей, хватай маму и беги, не оглядываясь, ты понял?..

Он видит моё нездоровое возбуждение; видит, как бледнеют костяшки и тонкое кружево испарины выступает на лице, свивается между лопаток в шнуры, скользит вдоль позвоночника, проникая за пояс брюк. 

— Я понял, дядя.

— Вот и хорошо, Джон. Хорошо.

— Ты обещал.

— Да, Джон, обещал. — Улыбка даётся не легче, чем напускное спокойствие, через которое он видит меня настоящего, как сквозь чистую проточную воду. Видит — и молчит. Не впервые. Какой же ты умница, маленький Джон, не в пример своему старшему тёзке. — Понимаешь, так получилось. Они пришли внезапно, всесильные и могущественные, настолько же непостижимые для нас, как мы оказались бы непостижимы для наших далёких-далёких предков. Хотя это и неправильно — говорить так. Предков — римлян и греков, кельтов и пиктов — мы бы поняли: у нас ведь тоже две руки, две ноги, одна голова и одно четырёхкамерное сердце. А те, кто пришли в наш мир и стали нашими королями и королевами, — они совсем иные. Я мог бы назвать их монстрами, не будь они разумны. Мог бы назвать чудовищами, если бы их дела не были бы ужаснее их внешности. Мог бы назвать их наглыми захватчиками, но наши прадеды вручили им короны и скипетры по доброй, пусть и трусливой воле. Наверное, это худшее из человеческих качеств — сдаваться перед лицом превосходящей тебя силы. Сдаваться, надеясь выиграть своей капитуляцией больше, чем в ходе открытого противостояния. А потом пресмыкаться и рассказывать... лживые сказки о том, как прекрасно гнуть спину внутри четырёх стен, вымаранных не в твоей крови, и...

— Джон, по-видимому, моему сыну и твоему племяннику на сегодня хватит впечатлений. Молодой человек, я же просила не расспрашивать дядю о том, что ему периодически... снится. После войны его кошмары окрашены в слишком тёмные для мирного семейного вечера тона.

— Прости, Гарри, мы увлеклись. — Мне приходится повиниться перед ней прежде, чем встать навстречу. Тёплые пальцы соскальзывают с запястья, и Джон — хрупкое тельце, увенчанное копной золотистых, словно одуванчик на солнце, волос, — с недовольным ворчанием прячется от матери в подушках. Безуспешное занятие, должен признать. — Не хотели тебя будить.

— Когда ты гостишь у нас дома, мне не до сна, Джон, и тебе это прекрасно известно. — Она улыбается исключительно глазами, подпуская в голос строгости. — А тебе, дорогой, пора спать: это был весьма богатый событиями день. Мы с твоим дядей сейчас спустимся вниз и дадим тебе время поразмыслить над своим поведением этим вечером. Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы человек, которого мы с тобой так сильно любим, погряз в своих самых страшных снах. Я ведь права, дорогой?

— Простите, дядя Джон. Мне просто было...

— Интересно, понимаю. — Рука Гарри ложится на голову маленького Джона; она склоняется к нему, невесомо целуя в темя. На мгновение светлая прядь, выбившаяся из высокой причёски, ложится поверх взъерошенных прикосновением кудрей ребёнка, и я до глупого остро чувствую, насколько же лишний под этой крышей. После той войны мои волосы потемнели до тёмно-медового, будто бы впитали в себя пахнущий серой дым и грязь, в которую превращалась глинистая почва, стоило вымочить её кровью на каких-то пару дюймов. — Но ради тех, кого мы любим, стоит закусывать своё любопытство на самом кончике языка. Вот так. — Она аккуратно прихватывает острый кончик собственного языка зубами и заговорщически улыбается, пристально глядя на сына. — Ради тех, кого мы любим, Джон. Это не просто, но кто сказал, что самое правильное в жизни даётся так же легко, как и самое плохое.

— Самое плохое — это ранить словами? Как ты говорила?..

Остаётся только подивиться, откуда в этом ребёнке столько живого ума и сострадания. Чем мы с Гарри заслужили подобное чудо?..

— Самых близких — да. Если ты никогда не поднимешь на меня или Джона руку, это не значит, что ты никогда нас не ранишь. Или мы тебя. И я бы очень не хотела наблюдать за тем, как на ком-то из моих любимых мужчин расцветают синяки оскорблений или расползаются язвы злых и обидных слов. Понимаете меня?

Мы закивали поспешно и понимающе — оба.

— А теперь — спи, любовь моя. Мы с твоим дядей будем сторожить твой сон, в котором не будет ни кошмаров, ни войны, ни ран. Мы постараемся. Договорились?

Я отвернулся, не в силах смотреть на две склонённых друг к другу головы. Сияние единственной свечи над ними так сильно и так непоправимо напомнило нимб, что воздух сгорел в лёгких, не успев там оказаться.

— Спокойной ночи, Джон, — тихо шепнул я, открывая для Гарриет дверь в коридор. 

Ноги сами принесли меня к перилам второго этажа. Небольшая гостиная, которую сестра обставила со вкусом, виднелась внизу, освещённая неуместно весёлым огнём в камине (я сам развёл его несколько часов назад). Блики плясали по полированному дереву и металлу, по золотым нитям в плотной гобеленовой ткани, по кольцу на руке сестры. Кольцу, которое она не собиралась снимать и по истечению положенного траура.

— Каждый раз я прощаюсь с ним будто навсегда.

— Может, это плата за то, что тогда ты не смог этого сделать. А может, это знак, что когда-нибудь это прощание действительно окажется последним. Ты должен будешь отпустить нас, обоих. Ты должен это понимать, дорогой.

— Ты говоришь со мной так же, как с ним.

— Ни ты, ни он для меня не становитесь старше.

— От этого не легче.

— Не думаю, что наши жизни вообще кто-то планировал сделать «легче». Очевидно, не в этом мире. Не в этом мире, где у королев и их ублюдков зелёная кровь.

Я осторожно перевёл взгляд немного вправо: когда в речи сдержанной при ребёнке Гарриет начинали проскальзывать неподобающие леди слова, я снова мог видеть в сестре девчонку, которую отец не раз и не два обещался выпороть как следует, но так и не смог. Зато, как и меня, сына, обучил стрелять из охотничьего ружья, по-мужски держаться в седле и не гнушаться никакой работы, если она пятнала тело, а не душу.

— Я ведь достаточно быстро поняла, что он — полукровка. На мгновение... Перед тем, как выстрелить, я подумала о женщине, которая его выносила. О мерзости, ужасной, несправедливой, чудовищной мерзости, в результате которой он появился на свет, чтобы затем попытаться сделать со мной то же, что когда-то сделали с его матерью. О мерзости, которую носишь в себе. Месяцами, Джон. Это сумасшествие. Я помню, ты рассказывал о людях, которым кажется, что Бог поселил их не в то тело; о людях, которые калечат себя, лишь бы избавиться от словно бы насильно пришитой им руки или ноги. Я подумала, если промахнусь сейчас и это всё же... случится со мной — я вырежу тварь из себя вместе с сердцем. Я же сохранила все твои анатомические атласы, когда ты...

— Отправился воевать во имя королевы-монстра и того зеленокрового, что напал на тебя и Джона. Да, Гарри. Атлас стал прекрасным защитником для моей семьи...

— И эта боль тоже уйдёт, дорогой. — Она обхватывает моё лицо ладонями, тепло которых я давно позабыл, и смотрит так, как смотрела пару десятков лет назад. — Когда ты отпустишь эти сны и решишь, что реальность всё же привлекательнее дома, который мстительные монстры разрушили до основания.

— Ты убила их принца. Неудивительно, что они сравняли с землёй почти целый квартал.

— Звучит так, будто ты мной гордишься.

— Почему — будто. Горжусь, безумно горжусь. Тобой. И Джоном. Я и не знал, пока ты не сказала, что он ухитрился отрубить этой сволочи целое щупальце.

— Ты же сам — помнишь? — подарил ему тот кинжал на Рождество прямо перед... Поначалу, когда он не хотел выпускать твой подарок из рук, я переживала, он поранится во сне. Кто ж знал, что бояться нужно того, кто доказал: десятилетний ребёнок с холодным оружием может принести больше пользы, чем вреда. Слышал бы ты этот визг...

— Слышал, — наверняка неприятно усмехнулся я, наконец-то решаясь. Пора. Она единственная имеет право знать. — Я слышал, Гарриет.

Она замерла. Медленно опустила руки, задумчиво и бессмысленно разгладила складки чайного платья. Подняла глаза — гораздо более светлые и проницательные, чем те, что отражало мне зеркало.

И — чего греха таить — гораздо более живые.

— Что ты успел натворить, Джон?..

— Ничего из того, что ты или отец с матерью могли бы счесть предосудительным. Просто пролил много, очень много зелёной крови, Гарри. Во имя твоё. Во имя Джона. Себя. И многих, многих других, кому не по нраву быть частью нации, что то и дело подвергается позорной и незаслуженной децимации. Во имя нового мира — за который стоит сражаться даже против монстров. Против всех шансов.

— Они поняли, что это был ты?..

Когда Гарриет действительно волновалась, все приличия, официоз, вся вежливость, вбитая в нас обедневшей, но всё ещё гордой роднёй с материной стороны, слетали, как осенняя листва с дерева, оставляя лишь суть — твёрдую, не чета некоторым алмазам. Как я любил её в такие моменты!

— Они — нет. Но один... человек, из тех, кто на них работает, понял.

— Это проблема?

— Не та, которую мы бы не могли решить.

— Мы. — Никакой вопросительной интонации. Она точно знает, о ком речь. — Подались в бега вместе, да, Джон? Романтика бивуачной жизни вновь позвала тебя в дорогу, и ты решил прихватить с собой того, кто, пожалуй, единственный, кроме меня, может выносить твоё утреннее брюзжание и наличие вечно взведённого пистолета в кармане, верно?..

Отсветы огня внизу становятся всё тише и глуше; рефлексы, отброшенные ими, давно уже не золотые или бронзовые, скорее, бордовые, как гранитные львы на набережной, как надгробие Гарриет и Джона над пустой могилой.

— Светает, Джон. — Гарриет тоже заметила — она всегда замечает. — Наверняка вам нужно следовать дальше. Не упрямься, проснись и скажи новому утру хоть какие-то добрые слова. Проснись с лёгким сердцем, любимый. Пожалуйста.

— Ты же знаешь — я не хочу уходить.

— Ты никогда не хочешь. — Она целует моё обтянутое одеждой плечо, тем не менее поцелуй ощущается так полно и тонко, словно мы снова на побережье, носимся вдоль кромки воды, спрятанные ото всего мира выветренными скалами и собственной юностью. — И тебе всегда нужно. Хорошо, что сейчас тебе есть, к кому возвращаться.

— Я не хочу.

— Ты сомневаешься. Знал бы ты, сколько лет я ждала сомнения в твоём голосе. 

— Я не оставлю вас.

— Не давай обещаний, которые не сможешь сдержать. Особенно постфактум.

— Ты невыносима, женщина.

— Я твоя сестра. Быть невыносимой — мой единственный способ обратить на себя твоё августейшее внимание.

Её волосы, нежно завивающиеся над ухом, пахнут амлой и шалфеем. Это хорошо. Я так боялся, что теперь, когда я знаю, как пахнет зелёная кровь монстра, уже никогда не смогу избавиться от её запаха, от кисло-терпкого привкуса на языке, от малахитовых сгустков, забившихся в складки кожи, под ногти, под сердце.

— Не единственный. Я люблю тебя. Так сильно, что даже смерть не властна нас разлучить.

— Мы любим тебя, дорогой. Любим — до Луны и обратно, от смерти и до вечности, от сна до бодрствования, — шепчет она, отступая в тень дальше по коридору, туда, где тихо спит, свернувшись калачиком, ребёнок с моими глазами.

Сильные руки на плечах ничем не напоминают руки Гарриет, но я тянусь к ним с отчаянной надеждой на спасение от своих самых счастливых снов, понимая: вокруг действительно светает, и дом, в котором я никогда не был, растворяется в предрассветной хмари без следа — до следующей ночи.

Гарриет каждый раз надеется, что — растворяется навсегда.


End file.
